


crying game

by noona96n



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - World War II, Japanese occupation of Korea, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noona96n/pseuds/noona96n
Summary: In which violinist!Taehyun is secretly a member of the kazoku (japanese peerage) ruling over Korea and Mino is the policeman rebelling to get the Japanese fuckers out of his country.-World war II AU in which they're dating but Mino is completely blindsided to Taehyun.
Relationships: Nam Taehyun/Song Minho | Mino
Kudos: 1





	crying game

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from asianfanfics, originally posted in the early 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 偽り (itsuwari) lie, falsehood, fiction, fabrication

Being in the Police Force should have conditioned him to become unsurprised no matter the consequences because the villains always come from the most unlikely sources. So it’s his own goddamn fault that Mino is completely charmed off his socks and becomes blind when it comes to Nam Taehyun.

Honestly, what kind of Korean violin teacher can do a perfect roundhouse that knocks out three people and wield a sword like a Samurai? _The kind that’s adopted into a renowned Samurai family, that also happens to be a branch of the Exalted Lineage of Japan, at the age of twelve and reaps soul without batting his lashes apparently._ (But Mino doesn’t know that yet. Not yet. And Taehyun will only let him knows when it is time.)

Had Mino been any less smitten with the violinist, he would’ve realized that Taehyun’s palms are a bit too callous despite their soft appearance and his grips are unusually firm and tight. He is always quick and graceful with his steps and his pace is fast and quiet. And his eyes are constantly sharp and piercing, sometimes noticing details even before Mino can register the situation.

But. But Mino is completely charmed off his socks. Smitten. _In love_. So of course he wouldn’t notice because all he sees are silly drooping eyebrows, pale pink lips that stretched beautifully over snow-white teeth, and a violin that robs him of his breathing.

So he kinda deserves this; clashing swords with Nam Taehyun, as punishment for his carelessness, while the young lord Kang Seungyoon stands behind the safety of Taehyun’s back.

“Taehyun, get out of my way,” Mino says, bearing his teeth before applying great pressure to push Taehyun away from him.

Unfazed, Taehyun stands his ground and twirls his _Wakizashi_ and _Tanto_ with far too much grace, and Mino is struck at how it reminisces the way the violist twirls his bow. And then Taehyun’s in front of Mino, the blade of his _Wakizashi_ clashes against Mino’s _katana_ and pushing him back while his _Tanto_ is a breathe away from impaling Mino’s right eye.

The policeman dares a glance into the usually friendly ,cat-likee and his breath stutters painfully inside his chest because all Mino sees is resolution and a hunger for blood. He moves his mouth to say something but Taehyun beats him to it and grits out in flawless Japanese, “ _Leave while I allow it._ ”

It takes Mino a full second to comprehend what was said and it erupts something inside of him so he musters his might and pushes back. With one hard shove, Taehyun stumbles backward but his footing doesn’t fail him and he plants his feet firmly on the ground before charging forward with ferocity. They seem to clash swords for eternity; Mino dodging and defensing while Taehyun keep on attacking with calculated precision. Then with a particularly hard thrust of _Wakizashi_ , the violinist draws a straight line across Mino’s left cheek and blood pours out. The policeman staggers backward, shocked by the force of the blade, and lands on his butt. And then Taehyun is upon him, his facial expression merciless as he draws his swords back to deal him a mortal blow.

But the young lord Kang Seungyoon moves forward and puts a hand on Taehyun’s tense shoulder, halting the twin blades in midair. All he does is utters the violinist’s name and Taehyun is snapped out of his bloodlust.

Minoeyes Kang Seungyoon with weariness; and when Taehyun pushes himself off the floor, Mino full outglares at him. Kang Seungyoon looks at him amusedly and turns to leave, his back bared and Mino chance a thought at embedding his _Katana_ in that back. But Taehyun is here; looking at him with menace in his eyes; and when he speaks there is thunder in his voice, “ _Leave_.”

Mino does get up from his position on the floor however he remains in the same spot, looking straight into Taehyun’s eyes. Mino wonders how he misses the intent to kill that is presented in them when he kissed Taehyun for the umpteenth time two nights ago by the riverbanks.

Gripping the hilt of his _Katana_ tightly, Mino tells his lover, “You don’t know what you’re mingling yourself with, Taehyun; so get out of my way when I still ask.”

The blades of the _Tanto_ are pointed at him again, but before Taehyun can take any action; a tall man dressed in a plain kimono approaches them. He bows with respect at Taehyun but the violist doesn’t spare him a glance, his focus is solely on his prey. The man leans toward Taehyun and whispers into his ears, causing the swords in Taehyun’s grip to lower. Taehyun’s eyes twitch slightly and he dismisses the man with a flick of his fingers.

Taehyun sheaths his _Tanto_ calmly, his eyes never leaving Mino and the policeman suddenly feels like suffocating under his lover’s scrutiny.

Witha sharp inhale, Taehyun looks away and runs his index and middle fingers over the blade of his _Wakizashi_. He examines the small amount of blood on his digits for a short while before he licks it away, tucking his sword into its holster and turning to leave the garden.

“I was informed that Lee Seunghoon was struck with my brother’s sword and is trying to escape through the west gate. You should gather him and your crews and leave while we are still generous,” Taehyun states with finality, his face is slightly turned so Mino can see the moon cast its silvery light over Taehyun’s feature. And Mino releases a raged breathe, unsure if it’s from anger at Taehyun, concern over his brother or obsession with Taehyun’s ethereal beauty.

This time, Taehyun turns to face him fully and tells him, “Do hurry before my brother decides to call in the pro-Japanese police force.”

Mino narrows his eyes and sheaths his sword, making his way to the west gate with haste.

**#**

Seunghoon needs to spend a week in the hospital just to get the injury to his stomach treated properly. Mino spends his days by the hospital bed, ignoring his work at the headquarter and the insistent letter that Taehyun sends to him every day at work. He’s usually brooding and wallowing in his guilt in misery and Seunghoon doesn’t say anything. The injured police merely indulge him and entertain him with various hospital tales.

That is until Mino walks into the room on day six and finds Taehyun talking quietly with Seunghoon, the edge of his eyes crinkling in delight and his lips pressed tightly to suppress a laugh. And Mino is struck in the heart once again and the beautiful sight because he miss this Taehyun. Carefree, joyful yet cautious; unlike the stoic Taehyun who raised his blades in an attempt to take Mino’s life that keeps haunting his dream for the last five nights. Then Mino is angry again because how dare Taehyun sits beside Seunghoon and laughs at his joke when he threatened to hand them to the pro-Japanese not a week ago.

With a heavy heart, Mino opens the door and steps into the room with anger burning a path behind him. Seunghoon smiles at him in greeting when he sees Mino and waves him over. The older says enthusiastically, “Hey Mino. Look who decides to visit me.”

Taehyun turns to look at him with a soft smile and Mino can’t help but wonder how the man can smile so sweetly at him after pointing a sword at him. Mino narrows his eyes at his lover (are they even lover anymore? He’s not sure) and asks angrily, “Why are you here?”

Taehyun tilts his head to the side slightly, a gesture that Mino always finds endearing and the man finds himself fighting not to reach out to pat Taehyun’s cheeks. Taehyun replies with worries in his voice, “I heard from your coworkers that you’ve been spending your time in the hospital because Seunghoon-hyung is injured.”

A simple answer and Mino’s blood boil. He grabs Taehyun’s collars harshly, dragging the male out of his seat and shakes him violently. Seunghoon protests sharply and Mino glares at him. The older answers with a glare of his own, this one sharper than Mino’s, and orders, “Take you argument outside. No man in this building wants anything to do with your love quarrel.”

Mino wants to laugh because their fight isn’t just a simple lover spat anymore. It’s so much more. And even Mino doesn’t fully understand the depth of it. He’s not sure Taehyun does either.

#

Because Seunghoon said no man n the building wants to witness their fight, Mino brought them to the rooftop. It’s not inside, it’s on; he reasons.

Taehyun follows closely behind, his footsteps as silent as ever and Mino has to turn around occasionally to make sure Taehyun really is walking behind him. And every time he turns, Taehyun greets him with a soft smile; worried and filled with love but never apologetic and Mino’s anger burns into an inferno.

Mino stops in the middle of the roof and feels the early winter wind breezes past them. Taehyun shivers lightly due to his light clothing and Mino shrugs off his jacket before passing it to his lover. The violinist smiles at him brightly and mumbles a soft thank you, his fingers touching Mino’s when he grabs the article and Mino feels electricity through their contact.

Cocooned in his coat, Taehyun looks like a small cat draped in an oversized blanket and Mino’s heart clenches at how adorable Taehyun is. Then it mourns painfully when Mino reconciles it with the Taehyun that threatens to take his life with his blades.

With clipped voice, Mino asks “Why are you here Nam Taehyun?”

“To visit Seunghoon-hyung of course,” Taehyun pushes his hands into the pockets of the coat as he replies cooly. Innocently. Like he didn’t tell Mino to take Seunghoon and leave his compound while they were generous.

Mino is in front of him in two steps, crowding into his personal space and grabbing onto his collars; lifting him up until Taehyun is tiptoeing on the roof slab.

“Do not lie to me,” He says, his voice cracking just a tiny bit on the end and he blames the cold wind whipping against his back.

Taehyun blinks once and tells him, “You’re right. I’m here for you because you’re not replying to any of my letters and your house is always empty. And when I visit you at your work, they tell me you’re always at the hospital; sitting beside Seunghoon-hyung. So tell me Song Minho, why are you doing this to me? Why are you ignoring me in favor of entertaining Seunghoon-hyung? Do I mean so little now? Am I not your boyfriend? _Do you not love me_?”

Mino lets out an exasperated sigh and questions, “Oh, so now that you’re not threatening to _take my life_ ; I’m your _boyfriend_?”

Taehyun’s soft gaze hardens immediately and Mino is reminded yet again of the event six nights ago. The violinist replies curtly in Japanese, “ _I did what had to be done._ ”

The police look into his lover’s eyes; searching for something he’s not sure of. Then he mumbles, “You’re a violinist Taehyun-ah.”

This time, Taehyun’s smile returns to his lips and Mino can see many things in them; love, admiration, apologies, and even a tint of sadness. The violinist says softly, “I am” and leans in to kiss Mino square on the lips.

Mino leans into the kiss and he loosens his grasp on Taehyun’s collars in favor of encircling his waist and feeling up Taehyun’s back. Then he realizes he’s once again ensnared in Taehyun’s web but Mino makes no move to detangle himself from it. He rather wait and see how things will go from here.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written during the hayday of winner tv & their debut era  
> i really, really like the concept of this fic but idk if i'll ever have the will to finish it  
> (taehyun's my bias and him leaving Winner broke me, i never really got over it)


End file.
